We All Fall Down
by DaniDiamondz
Summary: Season 2:End of Mis-Season Finale.   Damon comforts Elena while Stefan is stuck in the tomb...or is he? Inspired by All Fall Down by Onerepublic. Read and Review, please. :D


**All Fall Down**

Damon and Elena

_If ever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
That's where you'll find me_

Elena's eyes flew open at the sudden sound of rain pounding on the window. Slowly, she sat up, swinging her feet off the couch and leaned toward the window beside her, listening for the sound of a car coming closer. It had been so quiet since she had attempted her daring mission to find Klaus. It had been stupid, she could agree, but it had been an act of desperation. And now, because she couldn't stay out of trouble, Stefan was stuck in the tomb with Katherine – crazy, selfish, evil Katherine.

Grabbing her coat from the arm of the chair, Elena stepped out onto the porch. Peering down the road as she walked out into the street, she sighed heavily – and tripping, fell forward. A hand grabbed her waist as stumbled. Looking up, she found herself looking into the eyes of her boyfriend's brother, Damon.

"Are you okay?" he asked wearing an expression of concern as he let go of her waist.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, her eyes going back to the road, a dazed expression on her face.

"How's Stefan? Is he out yet?" Elena asked, turning back to Damon.

"What? No hi, hello, how're you doing?" Elena cocked her head, her eyes narrowing.

"Well…" Damon trailed off, his face grim.

Elena shook her head. "But it's not working, is it?" Damon was silent, his eyes devoid of light. Elena stared back into his eyes and shuddering, wrapped her arms around her chest and stepped back. "No," she whispered, backing away from Damon. "We'll find a way to get him out."

Damon shook his head. "Bonnie found a way to get him out, it's just…

Elena perked up, her eyes filled hope. "He's out? What?"

Damon shook his head. "He's gone."

"What?" Elena asked in a high-pitched voice.

"He's gone," Damon repeated. "Bonnie got him and Katherine out and they left – together."

"No," Elena mumbled, her eyes darting back and forth between the road behind her and Damon in front of her. "I – I-I have to go," she muttered disbelief displayed across her face. Damon reached out for her, but she pulled away, and turning, the hood of her jacket falling, she ran.

Rain drenching her, she hurried to get away – away from Damon, away from the truth , away from everything. A hand on her wrist stopped her in her tracks and had her turning around to look into the pity-filled eyes of Damon.

"Come inside." It was all he said, but she followed him, her hand in his.

* * *

Inside the fire crackled. Sitting on the couch, fresh clothes and a blanket wrapping her cold, damp skin, Elena sat, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Damon stood leaning by the door. His tousled black hair fell messily over his eyes and her heart skipped a beat as she glanced over at him. He studied her silently from the door, his icy blue eyes showing no emotion. It seemed as though he was looking into her soul. Slowly, his arms crossed, he made his way over to her.

"If it's any consolation, he probably didn't leave of his own free will." he finally said after he had taken a seat and thrown his arm over her shoulder. Elena looked over at him, her face twisted into a scowl, her eyes piercing. Damon suddenly stopped, noticing her expression, and shook his head. Closing his eyes briefly, his hand brushed her exposed skin. Elena shivered. Opening his eyes, he looked over at her. "Actually, he probably did, but not without some persuasion from Katherine." Sighing heavily at the sound of Katherine's name, her hands tightened around the handle of the empty cup she was holding. He was silent for a brief moment before he began again, this time taking Elena's chin in his fingers and turning her toward him. "But it doesn't matter. None of it matters. It was wrong of him to leave and to leave without warning. I would say something about Katherine," Damon continued, as Elena winced beside him at the name of her doppelganger. "But I'm not surprised by anything she does anymore." Damon paused. "I'm sorry," Elena smiled sadly as she leaned over and rested the mug on the table beside the couch.

"Thank you." Damon smiled, his fingers caressing her cheek and her chin. Smile fading, Damon leaned in, his lips brushing against hers as he inched closer to her, removing his arm from around her shoulder to lean in. Slowly, Elena closed her eyes, waiting to fell the warmth and pressure of Damon lips on hers. Instead, she felt a rustling beside and the warmth of Damon's breath on her cheek. Seconds later, Elena felt his cool lips press softly on her cheek. Tears streaming freely down from the corners of her eyes, Elena squeezed her eyes shut and willed the tears to subside. Noticing she was tense, Damon turned his head to look at her. Elena's eyes fluttered opened and she found herself looking into Damon's blue eyes, warm and caring. Slowly he moved, placing his arm around her shoulder once more, before turning to look at what was left of the fire crackling in front of them. Taking a deep breath, Elena closed her eyes, dried tears staining her cheeks, as she rested her head on his shoulder. Moments later, she was fast asleep. Damon glanced over at her sleeping soundly against him and smiled, as he wrapped his arms just a little tighter around her and closed his eyes as well.

_Lost 'till you're found,_  
_Swim 'till you're drown,_  
_Know that we all fall down_  
_Love 'till you hate_  
_Strong 'till you break_  
_Know that we _  
_All Fall Down_


End file.
